Some component mounting apparatuses for mounting a component on a substrate by a mounting head include an apparatus constructed so that a component vertically inverted by an inverting head is received by the mounting head and is mounted on a substrate and, for example, a liquid crystal panel manufacturing apparatus for mounting a component such as a driving circuit in a peripheral region of a liquid crystal panel is known. In the inverting head included by such a component mounting apparatus, normally, a nozzle is attached to the lower end of a shaft-shaped member extending vertically, and a mechanism for performing swing around the vertical axis and vertical movement of the shaft-shaped member to which the nozzle is attached is attached to the periphery of the shaft-shaped member so that swing around the vertical axis and upward and downward movement of a component sucked by the nozzle can be performed (for example, Patent Reference 1).
Also, some component mounting apparatuses described above include a type of apparatus in which a mounting head is spatially fixed and formed in order to eliminate a positioning error occurring at the time of movement of the mounting head and a substrate is moved so as to position an electrode part on the substrate of a component mounting target site under this mounting head spatially fixed and formed and an inverting head is moved so as to position an vertically inverted component over the component mounting target site (that is, under the mounting head). In this type of apparatus, the inverting head enters the inside of a region between the substrate and the mounting head and passes the vertically inverted component to the mounting head and after the inverting head retracts from the upper side of the component mounting target site, the mounting head receiving the component downwardly moves the component and mounts the component at the component mounting target site. In this case, instead of the configuration described above, the inverting head can also be configured to attach a nozzle holder support member swingable in a horizontal plane to a flat plate-shaped basal part formed on an upward and downward movable member and rotatably support both ends of a nozzle holder extending in a horizontal direction in the nozzle holder support member and hold a nozzle in a side surface of the nozzle holder.